Eidya Inquisitor
by AliceofDeath
Summary: Whispers on the streets is that there is another consulting detective on the rise in the underground. They accept cases from both sides, never siding one over the other, a neutral party they say. When Moriarty, MI6, Mycroft and the consulting detective duo Sherlock and John caught wind of it, they all plan to meet the one behind it.


The morning of December 16 an irregular thing happened that disrupted the peace of our covert agency. Despite that it was hardly something that needed to be worried about, though I hardly think, our leader Aiko would share my thoughts regarding it.

"Quina"

I turned around from my vantage point that shows the whole view of my territory. The annoyed look my leader had was hardly terrifying but regardless it was still early for me to use up my energy reserves. The cold december wind blew in and I watch impassively as Aiko shivered, I look back outside the view of our West End flat.

"Would you close the damn window?" she ordered despite the arrangement of her sentence.

I took in her long tangled brown hair, rumpled white shirt and black shorts before I moved to close the only large window of my the glass, I observed her, hazel-brown eyes and fair skin, almost perfect posture that made me slightly is the appointed leader of Eidya Inquisitor though I do take charge once in a while, I'm no good at dealing with people when I'm surrounded by technology that I like or when the cold is at the right temperature to make me feel lazy.

That is why to have such great friends who can understand this biology of mine is a blessing.

"Aiko..." I say to her as I face her fully, I'm really nervous about a lot of things despite that it never really shows on my face "the truth is..." I clutch the hem of my oversize pale yellow jumper.

"Quina?"

"I've always like YOU!" I shout, I take a peek of her expression and saw her shocked face.

"I was joking" I say with a deadpan voice and for effect grin at her reaction. At the door of my territory, Gabby and Rose were peeking with a sly grin in their face, Aiko had noticed it too and the two immediately teased her.

"I can't believe you still fell for that!" Gabby said as she clutched her stomach and laughed boisterously, until now I still can't understand what her 'toys' see in her. Gabby is the field info gatherer of our agency, her petite stature made her adorable and easily underestimated, she had a short black hair and tanned skin, her eyes are brown though she changes the color every week depending on her mood.

Gabby is probably the most athletic among the four of us in terms of always moving around. Having a kill count that could match a double-oh status, it was amazing to think that she has yet to have a moral crisis.

Rose is our field agent, one that does all the chasing and fighting sometimes when needed be Gabby would be there to help her, I like to think that they are the female 006 and 007 minus the sleeping around part. Rose has a long straight black hair that is almost as long as mine, pearly white skin and chinese eyes that are seductive in a certain angle. Her open smirk and blatant gathering of blackmail material makes her a formidable enemy.

Most of the time I would side with her than against her.

"anyways what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Aiko asked visibly tired after the tirade from Gabby and Rose's combined forces. I stare at her blankly before saying in my most nonchalant voice "Q contacted me"

It was amusing to see everyone's panicking expression as I walked over to my computers and took a sip from my warm mug of liquid is how our routine life in Eidya Inquisitor finally picked up its pace.

When I say that this story has finally began its second arc I mean it literally. In this world we do not 'exist', No matter how much you scourge the servers of every country or organization, our name would not show. That is because we are not 'humans'.

Not that we are extra terrestrial life forms or other kind species it is just that in this world we are 'Gods' though I am the only one who thinks that way. This world conforms to our needs though it must not affect the world in a large scale manner.

To better understand this story of ours let me take you back on the date of July 16 of the zero year.

With the temperature of 29 C, I had suggested to brave my friends and ask them to meet up with me spontaneously in Maid Marmalade at the Megamall. With the Philippines being close to the equator it was quite hot in there. Despite it being the school season we had no classes on that day. As a fourth year high school student in the Philippines, our senior year is probably the saddest but second the most fun experience in Highschool.

Though it is only my opinion.

At that time, the reason why I wanted to meet up with them was because I wanted to see the opening of a maid cafe there, I am too shy to go there alone with the fact that my poker face was quite intimidating. Thinking back, maybe the reason why we are here on this world was because we all craved for one thing. Adventure.

We had fun at that time, ordering foods and drinks and getting to talk to cute maids was the highlight of shop. I guess I should have been suspicious when we were given a free black book that had a blank cover. But I guess that we had too much fun with each other that we failed to think of it as something more.

Gabby and Aiko had left to go use the bathroom while Rose and I waited for them at the bench. Sitting side by side, in a comfortable silence I brought out the blank book and striked up a conversation with Rose, commenting on the book's wonderful black leather cover and crisp pages, I said to her how nice it would have been if this book acted as a recorder of events.

Rose at that time looked amused with the idea and we began trading our theories.

"Imagine if this book acted as our portal and recorder!" She told me with a wide grin, in my mind I imagined the scene similar to a manga panel, with glittering eyes and back ground for effect.

"and then we'll be taken to a world we always wanted to go!" I said joining in the infectious bliss that entered our bubble "Like Doctor Who! and then we'll meet interesting people"

"join in the adventures of our favorite characters!"

"get a chance to marry them!" Rose said in a joking manner that made me laugh, we continued with this until Gabby and Aiko returned, they joined with our discussion and pitched in ideas as well, the four of us walked towards Time Zone and played to our hearts content. The blank book safely placed in my bag, It was easy to not notice when a seed has been planted in your mind.

At that time as I bid farewell to my friends, I recalled the day of events as I went home, on the journey I brought out the black book and swept my hand through its cover, with a fond look. Perhaps if opened the book at that time I would have seen the first pages of our story.

But this is only the introduction.

Midnight came and a light had exploded in my room silently as I slept. When I had woken up I was in the cold ground of London, behind Vauxhall Cross on the South Bank of River Thames. My clothes were amusingly stylish and were right for the weather. I went out to the streets and tried to recall the british english to the best of my abilities taking in the difference of it with the american english.

This is my part of the story, what I will offer to you would be the summary of events.

It was hard for me to go to the Philippine Embassy considering the fact that I could not explain how I had ended up here when I had neither the money nor the ability to travel alone given my current is why I took up menial jobs with no care on where I was working. As time went by days turned to weeks and I was lost in the passage of time, in my eyes the whole world was colored in grey.

I barely look at myself on a mirror, I was breathing to achieve the goal I have set, wanting to go back to my comfort zone.

My first job was at a pub, I worked as a waitress and the manager was very kind to me, most of the customers were from the Yard so they were kind to me and tend to give me little gifts or tasks. At that time I barely paid notice to the silver haired Detective Inspector and his friend that frequented the pub whenever something baffling happened. I worked there from 10 in the morning to 9.

I didn't have a problem going back to my flat since however was last officer leaving the pub on my shift would take me home. They were really kind to even if I was sacked by the manager's wife.I didn't really know why so I just nonchalantly thanked the manager and left the pub without further inquiries. I immediately seek out a job opening for someone like me who has yet to finish schooling.

I hate school but I like learning. It was the aspect of this life that I ignore at all costs, needless to say I had a hard time finding a job. And so with a heavy heart I went back to my cheap flat that was rented out to me by the friend of manager. It was my surprised when I saw my belonging all contained in a single cardboard box was outside. At that time I had yet to master the skills of hiding my emotions and desperation, I knocked on the door asking the owner to come out and speak to me.

When the door had opened, the owner and the manager's wife greeted was surprising really, when I barely did anything to the old hag at that time I thought of telling manager the infidelity of his wife but the lack of photographic evidence made it impossible.

I ran away with my belongings and ended up on a park, I sat on the bench as the grey clouds went dark. At that time I felt lonely, I knew how cruel the world could be and to see for myself how I could not survive in such a world I felt weak and pathetic. Rain was starting to drop when an old man with a kind face extended his hands to me. He was kind and worked for the government.

He had offered to hear out my story and so I told him of the edited version. He was kind and sympathetic, he enrolled me to City of London School for Girls to finish my highschool in exchange I was to work part time for him. Like sending in letters or gifts to people I did not bother to remember.

While I had studied in school, I realize when it was pointed out by my teachers and school mates alike that I learn fast, at that moment I paid no heed as I knew of my capacity to learn when properly motivated. It was until I had programmed a computer easily did I see how far this was from my skills. And that is when the blank book came to mind, I rushed out of the lab and straight to the dorms and into my room.

Rummaging through my things as I searched for the blank book, with a thumping heart upon finding it I held the cover with my shaking hands and opened it. And what greeted me was the printed words of that faithful day July 16. It is here that I began my quest to understand this world further, I studied harder and eventually graduated faster than my peers, my benefactor was happy for me that he gave me 100,000 ₤, I stood in front of him trembling in shock.

"You've been working hard! besides that's just 1/4 of my pay" He said to me with a laughing tone. I think that he must have been really lonely since he has no children to spoil. He buys me expensive clothing and notebooks. I am really thankful to this benefactor of mine.

At that point I had enough of a theory to form.

The blank book was taking a record of events the moment it was given to us, presumably the blank parts of the book are the stories of my friends which led me to believe that they are also here, the possibility that they were not in London did not occur to me much later on the 2nd year of my college life.

I was walking home towards the flat that my benefactor and I shared when I was greeted by two persons, that I knew but did not know me. Why do I say that? it is quite simple. The moment I opened the door, I was greeted by Daniel Craig and Naomie Harris. I instantly became weary of them, it was at that moment did I conclude the possibility that I did not 'exist' in this world.

It is also where I realized that this world is not the same world I came from and thus I came to name this world as the Desired World.

The world where, my desires are fulfilled.

"Hello" Naomi, who played Eve is Skyfall greeted me and offered me a hand which I accepted and smiled at her; "John is not here, I'm afraid" I say and they both looked at me interestedly.

"John?"

I nod and explained that since he was not allowed to tell me his name I can call him whatever I wanted thus John. I used to think that when I would bump forces with Bond or 007 I would be smirking and definitely not afraid, how wrong was I when I saw the calm and dangerous aura on him. I inwardly cried and prayed for mercy. I went inside my room and left my bag there as I prepared drinks for myself seeing as the two of them already acted at home.

Eve did not waste time to manipulate the conversation and ask me who I was in subtle way, while 007 remind behind her, on watch in case I decided to attack or flee. Silently I wonder if opening the stereo to play the Skyfall theme song was appropriate. I decided to answer her to the best of my abilities, a few weeks later I am hired as the IT consultant of specifically for the head of Q-branch, though I did it in the comforts of John's home.

What happened during my stay as part of the MI6 is irrelevant.

I quitted from them after 2 years under the guise of wanting to be independent, I left and that was the last time I saw them. Underneath all of that I had formed three theories regarding my situation.

First; The Blank Book writes our story, Rose, Gabby, Aiko's and mine, It is entwined is such a way that the blank spaces show what is happening to the others. It records every detail and thoughts of the chapter's character. The Blank Book's thickness expands as our stories goes. It is told in the 3rd person view that shows omniscience.

Second; The Desired World, this world's name conforms to my ideals or fantasy, I can talk to the characters that I know that are tied with London. My abilities and skill set expands as the story goes allowing me to gain experience and knowledge that makes it convenient for me. But there are certain limits to my ability, first it must not affect the world in a large scale or cause a domino effect, second it must not go to the realm of impossibility or supernatural impossibility, Third it must be considered possible by the mind.

Third; It is possible that I along with the other three is this world's 'God'. The possibility of another world or parallel worlds co existing with this one is high, given that the Desired World is created through our mind and desire.

With those in my mind, I lived the 3 years of my life behind the screen, acting as hacker under the name Hecate, I drifted in and out acting as a freelance hacker. With the skills cultivated in Q-Branch, I easily became one of the well-known hackers second to Z. There are times when Z and I would cross paths in the hacking world, he was amicable and polite thus we had no problem with each other, the fact that we get along well made us have two unspoken rules; if our jobs pit us together we work together professionally, we trust each other above every client.

It was during one of our jobs did I finally come across, Gabby and Rose who works as a mercenary and assassin respectively. The tag team duo was known in the underground world as the R2. They are still well-known even if the two of them stop of their respective jobs, but their kill count does rival that of a 00. At that time I decided to come into contact with them after acting as their handler.

I like to think that nothing changed with them, but I know for the fact that they are probably haunted by their first kill,the knowledge that their hands are stained with blood and that they have killed is something I don't take lightly, Even now that we are complete, I still watched out for triggers. As they are my friends, even if they did not enter my mind often I still care for them.

It took us 3 months to come into contact to Aiko, during those time we have already started to form an Agency of sorts, from hacking to retrieving information and killing someone, we did it to survive though of course I changed my pattern when I work with the two. It was better that way; to have Z's disappointment was something I did not want. During the 3 months before Aiko became part of our Agency, I was able to prove that for me to see the whole story it is necessary for me or all of us to be in contact with each other.

And so we devised the system to properly record the events of this book, Zero year began when we first arrived, this is the 10th Year when Aiko finally became part of us officially and the birth of Eidya Inquisitor.

A covert agency known to few who can afford us and has interesting offers. To avoid the eye of organizations wanting to 'eat' us, With Aiko's connection and my skill as a hacker we had devised a special calling card given to our customers as proof or transaction, they may be used twice, to be able to avail our services one must have the calling card, how to gain it is up to the 'client'.

Eidya Inquisitor is a consulting agency, with most of our customers being those of Yard or crime lords we make sure to tell them that we are neither on the side of the angels or demons. The one who acts as the agency's face is Aiko. It suited her anyways so no one had a problem with it. It took us a few months to have a steady income as an Agency but my various jobs as a hacker, Aiko's job as an accountant and freelancing of Gabby and Rose was what kept us afloat for a while and allowed us to have the agency in West End.

And now after the grace period, the story is ready to pick up.


End file.
